Bet
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Seto x Shizuka. Katsuya and Seto make a bet for a week-- Katsuya can't talk and Seto has to be nice-- anything goes... Including dating the rival's sister. Sweet cute Seto x Shizuka Newly COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Bet-- A Shizuka Kawaii and Seto Kaiba fanfiction.**

**Summary: Jou and Seto make a bet with dire losses. Jou can't talk for a week and Seto has to be nice. Anything goes, including flirting with the enemy's sister-- cute fluffy one shot, Shizuka x Seto**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, won't own, can't own.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit short, after all, it's the prolouge to the story, setting up the bet! Whoo!**

**Prologue to Torture-- Chapter 1**

* * *

Jonouchi Katsuya slammed his hands down on Kaiba's first-period school desk. It was early on Friday morning and the class was just beginning to file in. All eyes turned on the maniacally cackling blonde. The billionaire's semi-permanent glare turned to him as well.

"I gots a bet for youse, Kaiba!" Jonouchi said with a cocky grin.

The brunette raised his eyebrow,  
"A bet, mutt? Another duel?" Seto rolled his eyes, "How bland. I can beat you any day."

"Oh yeah, ya cocky little punk?!" Jou growled, "I gots sumptin' even betteh 'dis time."

"What's your bet, mutt?" Kaiba asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Wha, 's Mr. Moneybags chicken?" Jonouchi began to strut around the classroom clucking and flapping his arms like wings. A crowd began to gather at the door and girlish giggles were heard from about the class.

With this, Seto was finally agitated to the point of agreement,  
"I never back down from a dare." He said as he stood and put his hands on his hips, causing multiple girls to melt into puddles.

"Oh yeah, tough guy?" Jou said with a laugh, " 'Dis time, Honda and I've got one dat'll getcha!" Jou said as Anzu, Yugi and Honda came up from behind him with grins on their faces.

"Really?" Seto said with a smirk directed at the 'gang', "Even better."

"Get 'dis!" Jonouchi crowed, "You gotta-- be nice for a _week_!"

Kaiba was silent for a moment, quietly contemplating the bet. The mutt would come up with bet almost on a weekly basis and since usually it was just a simple duel, highly publicized of course, Seto would win.

This time was different, though. Be _nice _for a week? Who the heck did they think he was, some softy fruitcake or something? Still, he thought as the blonde began to do a victorious moonwalk, how hard could it be to win against that loser? All he needed was a good challenge for the mediocre card player...

Jou turned back to the gathering crowd,  
"Told'ja he couldn't do it! I knew it! What'd I say! That pipsqueak can't even--"

"I accept."

Jonouchi spun around, clearly surprised,  
"Wha'!?"

"On two conditions. Loser _humiliates_ himself in any way the winner desires... and you can't speak a word for a week."

"Wha'!?" Jonouchi repeated, throwing up his fists.

"You heard me," Kaiba said, clicking his laptop closed, "Shut your yap longer than I'm-- _nice-- _and you win. Got it, punk?"

Jou scowled and thrust out his hand,  
"Got it, girly-man."

Kaiba held out a dark tan hand and the two shook firmly.

"Anything goes to make the other lose?" Jou asked with a sly grin.

Kaiba paused, unsure for a moment... until he caught a glimpse of someone in the crowd at the door which gave him a an absolutely, perfectly, wonderfully sinister idea.

Jonouchi's younger sister-- Kawaii Shizuka.

"Anthing goes."

* * *

**_(laughs crazily_) Didja like it? I just can't wait to write the next chapter! It's gonna be complete fluffiness between Shizuka and Seto, plus torturous rivalry between Seto and Jou... I just can't wait! WHOO! Anyway, please leave a review and I hope I can post a new chapter soon! Thanks so much!**

**Oh, by the way: I use Jou, Jonouchi and Katsuya interchangebly for Jonouchi's name. Katsuya will usually be said only by Shizuka and Jou (although not technically a shortened version of his name, which would be 'Jo', is what I sometimes refer to him as)**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This week's been so... hectic! Anyhoo, thank you for coming back and reading the second chapter! I'm thinking this story will only be five, maybe six chapters at the most, because I'm really excited about doing my next Shizuka x Seto story already! Yay! Anyhoo, please do read on!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I own, but I don't**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The bell after second period rang shrilly, announcing a three-minute break before the third class of the day began.

Jonouchi was already struggling, once almost calling out to Yugi in the hall and three times almost answering the teacher out loud. He had soon realized how difficult it would be to be silent for an entire week, _especially_ for him. Teachers actually expected him to answer when they called on him! What was up with that? It's not like he had ever answered them correctly _before_ he had taken his vow of silence.

Kaiba, on the other hand, hadn't had much challenge. He said 'Thank you' to his teacher after class and hadn't insulted anyone in almost-- he checked his watch-- one and a half hours already. He walked down the hall confidently, this would be easy... as long as nobody tried to tick him off.

Kawaii Shuzika ran to her locker. Her teacher had held her physics class over because someone wouldn't admit to hitting him with spitballs-- Honda-- and she was terrified to be late for Geograpy. She made her way through a group of students-- the kind that didn't care to get to class on time _ever. _

As she stumbled down the hallway, she thought she heard her name called from behind her. She turned her head for a half a second and next thing she knew, she had run straight into someone. She cried out as she fell backwards, her long red hair flying everywhere and her notebooks scattering about the floor.

Seto sat up. Out of the blue, someone had _dared _to-- he had been about to shout at whatever nitwit bowled him over when he remembered his bet... and his eyes caught Shizuka's. The girl froze, absolutely still in terror, her fingers just reaching for a purple notebook.

Seto's eyes went wide, an insult on the tip of his tongue as tears entered the girl's eyes. At the end of the hall, he could see the blonde _mutt_ struggling through the crowd.

'Perfect' he thought with a chuckle, 'Just the chance I've been waiting for.'

Seto forced down his scowl and replaced it with an awkward forced smile, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Sorry." He said for one of the first times in his life, "I wasn't paying attention."

The hall went deathly silent as he picked up a few scattered papers and held them out to the shocked redhead. With a shaking hand, she took the papers from the multi-billionaire.

Jou stomped down the hallway angrily toward his next class. Without being able to talk-- no one would move out of his way! A vein popped out of his forehead as he shoved through a group of jocks. He did a double-take as he was just about to enter his science class and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

There... was his sister... with Kaiba... KAIBA!?

Jonouchi's face visibly turned purple as he struggled to get through the crowd toward his 'baby' sister.

"You are Kawaii Shizuka, am I correct?" Kaiba asked the redhead as he stood and offered her a hand. A murmur went through the hall as all eyes were on the pair. Jou would have screamed bloody murder at the fiend but then he would lose the bet... So, he settled on beating some punk's (who was irritably in the way) bookbag bloody senseless.

Shizuka took his warm soft hand her her cold pale one and was lifted, almost dream-like, to her feet,  
"I... yes." Shizuka stuttered as Seto handed her one last notebook.

The second bell rang, announcing a one-minute period before fourth period began. Kaiba bowed,  
"I'll talk to you later, Kawaii-chan." he said with a handsome, but small, smile.

Shizuka was left absolutely awestruck as the man walked away, the hallway bursting into commotion all around her.

Jonouchi finally managed to break through the disassembling crowd and skidded over to his sister, his fists waving wildly in the air.

Shizuka raised her eyebrows,  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, coming out of her daze, "Katsuya! Where did you come from!?"

Jonouchi frantically pointed in the direction that the billionaire had walked off in and tried to communicate by pantomiming, making strange faces, and seemingly mimicking a windmill with his arms.

Shizuka blinked and raised an eyebrow,

"Um... Oh! Yes, yes! I heard! You made a deal that you couldn't talk for a week! That should be pretty hard for you, huh?" someone called out her name from her class door. "Oops, I've gotta go!" Shizuka said sweetly as she patted her frustrated brother on his head and skipped off to class.

Jonouchi growled in his mind and jumped insanely about the hall. Whatever kind of trick that-- that _EVIL MAN _was pulling, he would _not_ get away with it! _Especially_ if it had to do with his little sister.

* * *

Shizuka floated from class to class, her mind filled with the day's events. At lunch, she excused herself from the bustling halls to an empty window ledge in a quiet hall. Jo was off-- stuffing his face somewhere with the 'Mystery Meat of the Day' otherwise known as 'Last week's meatloaf, Monday's bratwurst, and yesterday's liver.'

She sighed and dreamily gazed out into the schoolyard. Her mind was from from the world when a deep voice snapped her back into reality.

"Kawaii-chan?" Shizuka bolted up from her seat with a cry of surprise and found Seto smirking down at her. A blush shot across her face, wondering if the seemingly all-powerful billionaire could read thoughts.

"I apalogize for startling you." Seto said as the pair took a seat on the window ledge.

"No-- no, Kaiba-sama, it was my fault!" Shizuka squeaked as she averted her gaze, "I was... daydreaming..." she trialled off as a chuckle escaped the multi-billionaire's lips. She was spell-cast as he smiled _at her._

"Sorry," Kaiba said, clearing his throat, "I just..." He almost frowned, his stomach was doing something it had never done before-- it felt like it was in knots and his heart was beating quickly. He forced himself to continue, "I've admired you for some time and I was wondering if you like to spend some time with me... this weekend."

The redheaded girl stared up at him with large, unblinking eyes, her ears turning red and a small smile appearing on her lips,  
"I... I would... I would love to!" Shizuka said, completely astonished.

"Great. How does Saturday sound?" Kaiba asked, opening a small planner in his pocket.

Shizuka's smile faltered a bit,  
"I... Katsuya's bringing some friends over on Saturday and he wants me to make dinner... so... I can't... I'm sorry..." she said defeated, afraid that he would rethink the invitation.

Kaiba smiled as he watched her wring her hands,  
"Don't worry about it. How about a row-boat ride on a private lake on Sunday evening, then?"

Shizuka looked back up at him with a dazzling smile. Seto's small heart, for some odd reason unknown to his brilliant mind, skipped a beat.

"That would be amazing! I'd love to!" She said happily.

The lunch-end bell rang, sending Shizuka to her feet,  
"Oh! I better be going!" she looked back at the handsome billionaire. She definitely did _not _want to leave.

Shizuka glanced back to the handsome brunette man as she came to the corner. There were a few people standing around, strangely silent, but all escaped her notice as Seto looked up at her, smirked, and raised a hand in goodbye. With that, Shizuka grinned and slipped away.

Seto watched the redhead disappear from view an shook his head... what had just happened? What had he felt. He shook his head to rid the strange heat from his cheeks.

"Hey..." one student whispered as Kaiba stood and walked the opposite way down the hall, "Did you get a picture of that?"

"Yep." the boy next to him answered, "I wonder how much the school paper would pay for that story..."

"High-school newspaper!? More like _Japan National Headlines_!"

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you like it so far... I haven't had as many insanities from Katsuya as I'd hoped, but don't worry, the bet will keep getting better and better... bet... get it? hehehe... anyway, please take a moment and review! thanks so much!

**Mysteria Pearl**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hi! Thank you for coming back to chapter 3! Whoo! Let the craziness continue!

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Yugio. I am working on world domination, though.**

* * *

"Seto! Seto, Seto!" Seto sat up groggily in his enormous bed and found his brother hopping up and down in his pajamas in front of him.  
"What, Mokuba?" Seto asked as he cracked his stiff neck and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't a morning person.

Mokuba grinned and flapped a newspaper up and down,  
"Look! It tells all about your bet in here-- but _look_!" He unfolded it and held up the front page. "You and Kawaii-chan made the cover!!" He was right. On the front page of _Japan National Headlines _was a large picture of he and Shizuka in the hallway at school when he had asked her out.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you and Kawaii-chan were going out?"

Seto growled and snatched the newspaper from the mussy-haired pre-teen,  
"What the he--" then an idea hit him, "Wait," he said turning to Mokuba, "Does _everyone_get this paper?" Mokuba nodded vigorously.

Yes. It was a perfectly sinister, evil idea.  
"This may just work in my favor."

* * *

Shizuka shot out of bed as her cellphone rang noisily,  
"Hello?" she mumbled sleepily. Looking at the clock, she found it was only seven on Saturday morning.

"Shizuka!" Anzu's voice squealed loudly from the phone. Shizuka blinked and held the cellphone away from her ear as a stream of unintelligible babbling came from the receiver.  
"What?" She asked after a few seconds, getting up and stretching. Sunlight streamed through her thin lavendar curtains and a cool mid-march breeze blew through her open window.

"You're on the cover of _Japan National Headlines_!" Anzu squealed. Shizuka froze, her hand halfway to the curtain,  
"What?" She asked again.  
"You-- Seto-- together-- on the cover-- in the hallway! EEEEEHHHH! I had no idea that he asked you out-- you should really tell me these things-- the covershot is SO cute-- I even hung it up on my wall! It's all over the--"

"Anzu! Slow down!" Shizuka squeaked, sitting back down on her bed, "What are you talking about!?"  
"Somebody got a picture of Seto asking you out and they gave it and the story to _Japan National Headlines_. It's all over the news!"  
Before she knew it, Anzu had already made plans for the two of them to shop for an outfit for the date.  
"Ok... um... see you in ten minutes... bye..." Shizuka said, overwhelmed and slightly breathless.

* * *

"Hello... this is an anonymous caller. I have inside information that Kaiba Seto will be taking Kawaii Shizuka on a row-boat ride on Sunday... yes... that lake... yes... sunset... yes... thank you."  
Kaiba hung up the phone. He would win this bet one way or another. Jou would be sure to go nuts to see his little sister on the front of every newspaper and on every news channel on the face of the planet.

What a wonderfully sinister plan.

* * *

"Hey!" Anzu whispered, letting herself in and finding Jou unconscious on a couch in front of a blaring T.V.  
"Hi!" Shizuka whispered as she quickly wrote a note and laid it gently on top of the snoring blonde teenage and the two slipped out.  
"Did Jo find out yet?" Anzu asked as Shizuka locked the door behind her.

Shizuka smiled sheepishly,  
"I thought it would be best for him not to know... Seto is his rival, after all... He's having Yugi, Honda, Bakura and Duke over tonight for some movies... As long as they don't turn on the news or let him see a newspaper, he should be fine."  
"Oh." Anzu said as she looped her arm through the redhead's, "Well, now to get you a killer dress. Ol' Kaiba'll never know what hit him when I'm done with you!"  
Shizuka smiled nervously, slightly scared.

Nine hours and about twenty bags later, Anzu and Shizuka came home. Jo leaning back in a kitchen chair, Honda and Duke were having an arm-wrestling contest on the coffee table, and Bakura and Yugi was fingering through their cards, as usual.

"Hiya, boys!" Anzu said. Jou promptly fell backwards, smacking his head on the hard tile floor. He jumped to his feet and waved his fists in the air, his face turning bright red and his cheeks puffing out like a fish.  
"Hi Katsuya!" Shizuka said sweetly. Her brother made some stressed grunts as he hopped up and down and pointed at the bags.

"I'm guessing that's a 'where have you been and how much did you spend?' grunt." Honda said blandly as he beat Duke in the arm wrestle.  
Shizuka blushed. She didn't like to upset her brother,  
"I... I'm sorry... Anzu wanted to take me--"

"Look." Anzu said, crossing her arms and stepping in front of the timid redhead, "Like it or not, she needed clothes, and I took her shopping. Now, just turn on a stupid action movie and shut up."

Jonouchi grunted angrily and plopped down on the couch.  
"I think that was a 'Ok, but make some food for me and my pals' grunt." Duke called out as Shizuka headed upstairs.  
"In your dreams, dork!" Anzu said, smacking him on the back of the head with a bag full of shoeboxes and following the younger girl up to Shizuka's room.

"Oh! Shizuka! I brought the newspaper clipping from _Japan National Headlines_! Where did you want me to put it?" Anzu said, setting the bags down on Shizuka's bed while the redhead began to unpack them. Anzu handed the newspaper clipping to her.

"Somewhere wihere Katsuya will never find it... Ah! I know! The hairbrush drawer!"

* * *

Sunday morning came and went and Shizuka was a bundle of nerves. She hadn't gotten a lick of sleep the night before-- ail she could see were those deep, piercing blue eyes staring at her in the dark. She woke up six or seven times, breathless and shivering nervously.

It was roughly five o'clock and she was-- to say the least-- anxious. She sat on the couch, watching the clock unblinkingly. Her hands were cold and she was still shaking slightly. Anzu had helped her pick out a low pale pink knee-length dress with white shoes and a white purse. She wore her hair pinned back and had on more makeup than usual.

Jonouchi had passed out about three o'clock and hadn't gotten up since. On Sundays, he rarely showed his face. The last time Shizuka checked up on him, he was sprawled out unconscious on his bed, drooling all over his pillows.

The clock read five fifteen and there was still no sign of the illustrious Kaiba. Shizuka had been stood up before-- now that she thought of it, she had been stood up _all_ two times she had ever been asked out before. And if normal everyday boys would sand her up-- why not a billion--

The doorbell rang, knocking her out of her thoughts. She jumped to her feet, her adrenaline rushing, and opened the door. Her eyes rose to the tall figure who stood smirking down at her.

"Ready to go?" Seto asked, offering her a hand. Shizuka nodded, blushing and clearly speechless, and took his large hand.

"Then let's go." the man said, leading her down to the limo. He opened the door for her and she slid in, He glanced behind him, "I'm surprised that I'm not being brutally attacked by your brother."

"Oh! Katsuya's asleep right now..." Shizuka said as Seto sat down beside her and the chauffeur swung the door closed.

"Ah." Seto said, and added to himself, "No matter. He'll find out eventually. And then the bet is mine."

* * *

Jo fell out of bed, hitting his blonde head on the corner of a much unused desk. He looked at the clock and figured it was time for dinner. He shuffled through the upstairs, scratching himself, looking for his sister. She was nowhere to be found.

Katsuya caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror, doing a double-take. His hair was standing up on end, messier than was "cool." He shrugged, he supposed it was about time for his monthly combing.

He slumped into the clean bathroom, wiping some drool off of his face with his slightly damp T-shirt. He made a face in the mirror, laughed to himself, and pulled open the hair-brush drawer. He pulled out a large yellow comb and something fell to the floor. He bent down and picked up what seemed to be a folded up piece of newspaper.

'What's 'dat doin' in 'ere?' He thought to himself as he unfolded it.

His eyes shot wide and the comb fell, forgotten, to the floor as Katsuya crashed downstairs, threw open the font door, and shot out like a bullet.

* * *

**Well? I hope it was a good second chapter. I was going to add the boat part to this chapter, but it seemed to be getting really long, so I'm just going to start the next chapter with it. Sorry there wasn't... too much romance and humor in this chapter, but I PROMISE it will get better! Trust me!**

**Anyhoo, thanks for coming! Please leave a review! **

**Mysteria Pearl**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Since I haven't done anything remotely productive this week, here's chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like I own it? No? Good answer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The limousine was spritely in reaching the lake.  
"Sir, we've arrived." The chauffeur said over the intercom as the car cruised to a halt. Through the darkened windows, Shizuka caught glimpses of something flashing from all around. The door swung open and Kaiba stepped out, offering a strong hand to the girl. She took it and was gracefully pulled to her feet.

Suddenly, Shizuka and Seto was bathed in a sea of flashing lights. About two hundred paparazzi were shouting questions and straining to get a microphone near the pair. Shizuka looked about her, completely awestruck. Seto offered her an arm, which she gladly took and clung to for dear life as they were led and sheltered by some men in dark suits and sunglasses to a clean white rowboat tethered to a small dock.

Seto helped the redhead into the boat, climbed in himself, and pushed off with the paddles. The two faced tone another, Kaiba on the bow with the oars and Shizuka across from him, twiddling her fingers. Almost immediately, the crowd swarmed to the nearest shore, pictures still flashing in the setting sun.

Kaiba's strong arms rowed the small boat into the middle of the lake, his muscles flexing with every movement. He looked down at the shy girl and found himself highly amused. She was fretfully looking back at the flashing shore with a bright blush adorning her pale white cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's not everyday that I go out on a date." Seto said with a small laugh.

Shizuka's gaze shot up to him,  
"Oh! I just-- well, I'm not a star or anything... it's just very strange to be photographed by so many people. It's just..." she trailed off and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair as a cool breeze picked up.

"Why wouldn't they want to photograph you?" Kaiba asked softly as the boat glided across the lake, "You're very beautiful, after all." Shizuka's gaze met his, an awkward smile on his lips. As he caught her eyes, his hands stopped rowing momentarily and he seemed spellbound. She blushed harder and smiled happily.

She really_ was_ beautiful.

"I... thank you..." she said after a short silence as she continued to smile but shyly broke the gaze. Kaiba resumed rowing and the sun began to slip down on the horizon. The sky shone purple above them to a golden orange glow on in the West.

* * *

Jo jumped out of the cab, shoved some money in the driver's hand, and tore towards the crowed shore of the private lake. News reporters holding microphones with large channel numbers were giving a short recount of the past half hour or so to their live viewers.

Jonouchi shoved through the crowd, women with thick makeup crying out as he pushed them aside. He made his way through to a ban guarding the dock. He wildly pointed at the small boat and waved his arms around panicked.

The man raised his eyebrow,  
"Sorry, sir." he said, "No other boats are allowed on the lake at this time." With that, the man turned to a reporter and began speaking to her.

Jo growled fiercely as steam poured out of his empty cranium. He stomped off a little ways from the main cluster of photographers and plopped down angrily on the shore.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look!" Jo glanced off a little farther down the shore where a family were spending the evening at the beach. A little boy was splashing about in the shallows on a rubber floaty duck.

That gave Jonouchi an idea.

* * *

Out on the lake, everything was fairly quiet. Waves lapped against the side of the boat and a bird chirped from overhead.

"I..." Shizuka couldn't think of anything to say, she was too delirious.

The wind swept across the lake, sweeping her hair off of her shoulders up around her and ruffling her delicate dress slightly. She wore a large blush still and was biting her lip nervously. He felt a heat in his cheeks as he gaze swept down her thin neck to her gauzy dress. Her pale hands were set on her bare knees.

He had no clue why, but suddenly he found a sudden urge to take her hands in his. Seto's stomach knotted up

Her large eyes stared widely up at him as his longish brown locks swayed in the wind and the collar of one of his signature black coats waved slightly. All she could think about was how handsome he was.

The sunset played on her bright hair, one lock blowing lightly across her face in the breeze. Seto slowly set the paddles in their rings and reached hesitantly toward her. Her breath caught in her throat as he gently brushed her hair back and tucked the strand behind her ear.

His heart was beating wildly-- throbbing in his throat, even. What was it that he was feeling!? Was he... did he...

Before his mind could register what was happening, his fingers settled on her thin jaw. She stared up at him in disbelief as he leaned closer. Tears began to fill her eyes and her lips drifted apart as he began to lean closer. Their eyes locked and Seto's breath became heavy.

He slowly tipped his head to the right slightly and drew closer to the redhead. Her eyes drifted closed and Seto took a deep breath and dipped forward...

Only to be interrupted at the last possible moment by a large splash near the boat. The two tore apart, blushing profusely and brought there attention to an enraged blonde teenage boy soaking wet on a floaty rubber duck.

Jonouchi growled and swam as quickly as he could toward the boat, kicking and flailing with all of his strength. He swung his arms toward the side, trying to grab a hold, but Seto quickly grabbed the oars and with a few strokes the boat slid a few meters further away in the water.

Jo waved his arms furiously and splashed about as he desperately swam toward the boat again in vain. With a satisfyed smirk, Seto hauled at the oars and the boat swiftly departed, leaving Jo alone in the middle of the lake.

Jonouchi growled and thrashed about in the water.

POP! Jonouchi looked down in horror, realizing that the duck was deflating.

* * *

Shizuka's fingers went to her lips and her face, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. Seto sighed to himself. What had he almost done? Was he going to... to kiss her? He looked up at Shizuka. She was silently shrinking back, embarrassed. She looked so sweet, anxiously thumbing through her hair. He chuckled to himself.

"I... I'm sorry about my brother..." she said quietly, "He tends to be... well..."

"That's alright... it was a first, anyway." He said with a smile. She looked up at him,  
"What?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"I've never been assaulted by a man on a rubber duck before." Seto said.

Shizuka burst into laugh and Seto found himself following. He noticed something... when he was around her, he wasn't having to force himself to be kind or smile anymore... it was beginning to feel... _nice._

Things were definately not going how he had planned.

* * *

Jo slumped to the front door. Not only was he soaking wet, but exhausted. Of course, by the time he had gotten back to shore, all the reporters were leaving-- by cab, leaving no transportation but his own feet left for him.

So there he was, deflated duck in hand. He looked like a drowned rat-- shoes sloshing with every step, hair drooping and skin dripping. He unlocked the door and headed upstairs. He peeked in on his sister and found her asleep.

Well, at least she was home and not still out with that-- that _thing._He shook his head and decided to go to bed. If he was going to last at least until Friday without saying a word, he was going to need his sleep.

Meantime, in the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba was practically bounding off the walls,  
"So, what happened!? What'd you say!? What'd you do!? Didja kiss her!?"

Seto loosened his tie,  
"We went on a boat ride, and _no. _I... I did not kiss her."

"Wow." Mokuba said, shaking his head, "I think you need some dating advice."

Seto turned and raised his eyebrow,  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know how there's the Duelist's Banquet on Friday?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes... so?" Seto said slowly.

"Well, the paper said the winner of the bet would be officially announced there. So, why don't you take Kawaii-chan as your date, after all, we both know you _are _going to win!"

"Mokuba, that's ridiculous-- actually..." Seto thought for a moment. If Jonouchi wouldn't talk, taking his sister as Seto's date might just send him over the edge, "That's not a bad idea."

* * *

**Well, how was it? I really liked writing this chapter, although it was hard to start after such a long day. Anyhoo, PLEASE leave a review! I'll be sure to post more soon! Thanks!**

**This chapter kind of reminded me of the Little Mermaid... just a little bit. Hehehe**

**Next chapter: "Isn't that... _mean_?" **

**Mysteria Pearl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, sorry that this chapter is so late, but this week has been horrendously, horribly, disastrously, phenomenally bad. So, now to make myself feel better, I'm writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show. Do own the fanfiction.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Jonouchi fell out of bed and cracked his head on the floor. Groaning, he sat up and groggily and squinted at the clock. He did a double take and jumped to his feet as he found he was going to be late. Throwing on an inside-out shirt and some... not so clean pants, he rocketed out the door.

As soon as Shizuka had reached Domino High, she had been bombarded by dozens of screaming fan-girls wanting her autograph or begging for information about Kaiba. Anzu had somehow managed to get her from class to class without too much trouble, but she was beginning to doubt if she could make it through the rest of the day-- or even catch a glimpse of Seto.

"What did you talk about!?"  
"Is he mean like all the papers say!?"  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
"Ooh! Yeah! Did you kiss him!?"  
"Tell us all about it!"  
"What did you do _afterwards_!?"

Shizuka's eyes went wide again and her cheeks turned red as she tried to sneak through the hallway unnoticed. She could feel her hands shaking as all eyes seemed to be on her.

"That was a great picture in this morning's newspaper!" A random guy commented.  
"I thought the Channel 115 coverage was better!" Another interrupted, starting a large loud discussion. Shizuka just managed to slip into her study-hall and slammed the door on the crowd behind her. Somehow, she had accidentally lost Anzu in the bustling hallway. She put a hand on her chest and sighed a breath of relief. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and almost fell over as she caught sight of _him._

Seto was leaning against the window ledge with the sun behind him. His arms were crossed and a smirk was on his handsome face. Immediately, Shizuka's heart leapt to her throat and began to beat wildly.  
"Kaiba-san!" She squeaked. He stood and began to walk slowly over to her, a relaxed yet somehow intense look on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Getting hounded for details?" He asked as he sauntered over to her. She hugged her books closer to her chest and blushed deeply, too shy to make direct eye contact with him,  
"I... yes..." She said sheepishly.  
"I was wondering if you would--" Seto was interrupted as the shrill bell sounded, signaling the start of sixth period. She bit her lip as students began to file in and stare. They each went to their own seat but kept their eyes on the pair.

Kaiba almost seemed to look slightly dejected. With a disappointed smile, he bent down so that his lips were just under Shizuka's ear. She froze and didn't dare breathe as he whispered,  
"You'll be informed of my question later. So long." Shizuka shivered as his warm breath tickled her neck. With a smirk and a small chuckle, he straightened up and effortlessly slipped away.

It's needless to say that Shizuka didn't successfully get any work done in that class... or the next... or the next. She seemed to be developing a problem with reading the same section over and over and not being able to comprehend a single word of it.

Shizuka searched for him after school, but couldn't find him anywhere so just decided to go home.  
"Katsuya!?" She called as she entered and set her bag down on the floor. There was no sign of the blonde boy, so Shizuka plopped down on the couch and turned on the television.

Jonouchi banged his head on his detention desk repeatedly. He had managed to be late for first period-- missing a math exam, was caught for being out of dress-code, got a double afternoon-detention for tardies and somehow kept missing his sister wherever he went. He swore to himself, though, that if he ever saw Kaiba schmoozing all over his precious baby sis, he'd "murdah" him!

About half an hour later she was roused from an accidental sleepby a ring at the door. She muted the TV and got up, her back cracking fromt he stiff couch. A man was at the door holding the largest bouquet she had seen in her entire life.  
"Kawaii Shizuka?" The man grunted, not being able to see from behind the flowers.  
"Yes! That's me!" she said, becoming excited. The man brought the flowers in, handed her a card and then left.

Her name was neatly written on the envelope and Shizuka debated with herself on what to do. She was too excited _not_ to open it... but she hoped _so_much that it was from Seto that if it wasn't him, she'd be crushed. She was ambivalent, shifting from wanting to open the envelope to just staring at it.

Finally she made her decision and opened it.

_Dear Kawaii-chan, please accompany me to the Duelist's Banquet on Friday as my date. --Kaiba Seto_.

Katsuya arrived home an hour later, looking like a miserable slug. He dumped his schoolwork at the door, slumped into the kitchen and and wrote, "He's a no-good, dirty slime-ball." multiple times and trying to get Shizuka to read it... only to be blocked by the enormous bouquet or have his sister smile dreamily at him and say "Oh... that's nice, Katsuya! Everything's nice!"

* * *

Tuesday came and Seto had too much work to go to school. The seven hours his brother was away seemed to fly by and soon the bouncy little raven-haired boy was grinning at him once again,  
"Who do you think is gonna win!?" Mokuba asked as he sat down on his personal plump leather chair.

"Win what?" Kaiba asked, not taking his eyes from the computer screen. Mokuba laughed,  
"The _bet_, silly brother!" Kaiba's fingers paused at his laptop keyboard. He had... he had almost forgotten the bet for a moment.

"Yeah!" Mokuba continued, "Jo seems to be really hard to crack! People are saying it might be close and that he might even win!"

Seto spun around in his chair to face the younger boy,  
"There's no way that mutt's going to win." he said sinisterly, "Not when every newspaper on the planet is reporting about me going out with Kawaii-- his little sister. He'll crack."

Mokuba stared silently at him for a moment,  
"You're... you're _using _Kawaii-kun to get Jonouchi to lose the bet?" He shook his head, not believing his older brother's words, "But-- Why would you do that to her!? She's going to be hurt! Don't you _like_ her?"

Realization hit him for the first time. If anyone else were to find out about his plan, it would make the International News, not to mention _smash_a timid redhead's confidence permanently. But... why did he care? He had never cared before. Could he lov--  
No. he denied it and shook his head. Looking back at his younger brother he sighed,  
"When you're older... maybe you'll understand... it's like business. It's a bet."

"The bet was that you would be nice for a week. Aren't you... isn't what you're doing _mean_?" Seto only answered him with silence. Mokuba finally decided to leave his brother to his thoughts and slipped unnoticed out of the dark room.

Kaiba's cellphone rang, jolting him out of his thoughts. He whipped it out of his pockets and stared at the screen.

Kawaii Shizuka.

"Kaiba." he answered slowly, glaring at the opposite wall in vain.  
"Hello K-Kaiba-kun..." Shizuka's voice wavered timidly. Seto's glare softened,  
"Yes?"

"I..." Seto could hear her take a deep breath, "I'd love to go with you to the Duelist Banquet!" Shizuka blurted, finally getting up her nerve.  
"I... that's great." Kaiba said, beginning to get a horrible feeling deep in his stomach, "Well... I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
"Alright... goodbye!" Shizuka said happily, hanging up the phone.

Mokuba was right. He was mean.

* * *

**Well, I know that wasn't as good as some of my past chapters, but I assure you that the next one will certainly be great! Thanks so much for coming and reading so far! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**

**Thank you again! Please do take the time to review! It makes my day to see a review!  
Mysteria Pearl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all! Thanks for all your reviews, it makes me so happy when I hear my e-mail ding with a new one! Anyhoo... I do believe this is the second or third to last chapter, but then I will be getting into a really good new one-- I'm really excited to finish this one and start the next-- you'll love it, I guarentee you!**

**So sorry this has taken so long to get out but this past week has been nuts with sports games (not necessarily _playing _them), papers due and SO much homework--ew. Anyhoo, Hope you like it!**

**Anyhoo, Disclaimer: you should know by now I don't own the show or the manga. **

* * *

**Chatper 6**

Wednesday morning came and went quickly for Shizuka. Katsuya had been doing some sort of ridiculous dance with a newspaper, but she couldn't figure out what he wanted. Besides, she was on cloud nine. Ever since Seto had sent her the bouquet, she found concentrating on anything but the handsome multi-billionaire impossible! What was the theory of relativity? Who cared!? Seto had asked her to be his date for the Duelist's Banquet!

She giggled to herself and sighed as she took a bite of the cafeteria's sushi. Shizuka sat in her usual spot on a random window-ledge in the hall, staring off dreamily into nothing in particular.

"Good afternoon." The deep voice startled her so that it almost sent her chopsticks flying. She looked up, slightly frazzled, into the man's seemingly solemn face as he sat down beside her. He looked like he had something heavy on his mind. Seto's eyes had dark circles underneath and he seemed almost... sad.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked, setting down her lunch and watching him closely. Kaiba glanced up at her and his shoulders visibly sagged. he had been watching her for awhile before he made his presence known. She had been sighing and laughing happily to herself the entire day... He didn't want to take her happiness away from her... but he had to tell her.

It was eating him away inside. Giving her false happiness was probably worse than being outright mean. It would be sure to crush her twice as hard. If only he hadn't come up with that awful, insidious, hateful plan in the first place.

"I..." He swallowed. He had an awful feeling rising in his chest, "It's..."  
"You don't want to take me to the Banquet anymore, do you?" His bloodshot eyes turned to the redhead. Her emotion had suddenly turned to sadness, tears lingering in the corner of her eyes. He couldn't-- wouldn't let her cry.  
"No, it's not that." It wasn't a lie. He wanted more than anything now to just let the bet go behind them, just to take her and have fun. "I..." he forced a small hesitant smile, "I was just wondering what colour dress you would be wearing... so I could get you an appropriate corsage."

Shizuka's sadness immediately turned back to happiness, her bright smile lighting up the hallway and lifting Seto's heavy spirit a little.  
"Thank goodness! I was so afraid that you were going to cancel on me!" She brought her hands up to her face in relief. After a few moments, when she had recomposed herself, she bit her lip nervously and smiled up at him,  
"I... I don't know what colour corsage... I don't think I own anything appropriate to wear to this kind of thing..."

Seto smirked,  
"Then I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we?"

* * *

Shizuka found herself on the man's arm in the most expensive store she had ever heard of. Women with thick makeup, large beehives, low collars, and plenty of diamonds glared at her from behind thick mascara, pointed long french manicured fingers at the couple and whispered things with bright lips to one another.

Shizuka had never felt so out of place in her entire life. Everywhere she looked, scantily-clad trophy wives clustered together raised fake eyebrows at her and snootily turned a clearly plastic nose. She shrunk closer to him and avoided the patron's gazes.

Seto felt her grip tighten on his arm. His heart beating more quickly for some reason, he looked down at the girl and chuckled as he saw her face,  
"What's the matter? Are you frightened?" Shzuka blushed,  
"I... I feel out of place." she whispered as she held tight to his muscular arm.

"Not to worry." he whispered back with somewhat of a wink, "I've never been in here before either. Then again, I'm the most powerful man in Domino, why shouldn't we be getting looks." Shizuka nodded, not thoroughly convinced.

"Besides, I've got the most beautiful lady here on my arm." Shizuka's heart nearly stopped and her feet faltered as a blush rose to her face.

A male salesclerk greeted them, bowed to Kaiba and kissed Shizuka's hand.  
"Master Kaiba, how may I help you?" He asked, pulling out a tape measure and beginning to measure her.

"A dress for the Banquet." Seto said shortly.  
"Ah! And what colour does the lady prefer?" Before Shizuka could open her mouth the man laughed, "Ah! Of course! Lavender is too perfect for you, I insist! I will return shortly!"

In the blink of an eye, the man returned, dragged Shizuka to the dressing rooms and seated Seto on the couch-- otherwise known as the "man bench." One very flashy woman's husband was asleep and drooling while another had gotten so bored of waiting for his girlfriend that he had resorted to sniffing the perfume samples and eating the free candy.

Seto muttered to himself as he sat down... He had to let her know... then again he couldn't let her know... Was Mokuba right in saying that he was being--

"Master Kaiba? What do you think?" Seto turned his eyes to the dressing room entrance and was struck agog.

The lavender dress that the salesclerk had chosen was spectacular. It hung off of one shoulder, glided over her chest and down her legs, forming a soft and curvy and sleek silhouette. Seto found himself having a hard time swallowing as his gaze trailed down her legs, where a long slit ran up the floor-length dress to her thigh. Shizuka stood with her hands clenched in front of her waist, blushing and shifting nervously under the billionaire's gaze.

"Wrap it up" Seto managed to choke out.

Shizuka smiled shyly and took the bags from Seto's arms as they reached her front door. He had not only bought her a dress, but shoes and a purse too! She felt guilty for buying so much, but Seto had insisted to buy the the best for her.

As the street lights flickered on in the streets, Seto slightly scuffed his shoe on the step. He hated to admit it in his mind-- but it had actually been fun to shop. The most shopping he had ever done was having an expensive personal tailor come in and make his clothes originally.

Shizuka had been very sweet as the pair had made their way through the expensive stores, always passing by the most expensive things without even a second glance. She bought only what was necessary, and even then she seemed to feel bad about the expense. She had actually been very... cute. Kaiba tried to hide his blush and he handed her the last bag.  
"I'll... I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Shizuka said softly as she smiled up at him.

Seto was caught frozen again as he seemed to be basking in her heavenly glow. She looked up at him with her large, pretty eyes. He was getting that feeling again-- that sinking-stomach, throbbing-heart, dry-mouthed, tingling-skin, shaking-hand feeling. What was going on? He felt himself step closer to her. He set one hand on the door behind her and let his eyes meet hers. Surprise was clearly in her eyes, but there was nothing there that said "no."

Seto swallowed and lifted his other hand to her face. Her eyes drifted closed, she had been waiting for this moment for her entire life. She felt his warm breath on her lips and her senses were filled with the sweet aroma of his cologne.

Her lips were just a small bit away-- he wanted desperately to kiss her so much... but as he moved closer, the voice of his little brother resounded in his head.

_"Isn't that mean?"  
"you're using Kawaii-kun."_the innocent voice said accusingly_. _A more insidious, sinister voice added. Seto shot back, horrified, as he realized it was _his_ voice.

"it's like business. It's a bet."

Luckily for him, a large crash sounded from behind the wooden door. Shizuka's eyes flew open,  
"My brother!" she whispered as she lightly set her hands on his heaving chest and pushed him lightly down the steps, "I don't want to make him angry!" she said hurriedly as she picked up her bags and opened the door.

Seto paused at the end of the walk near where his limousine was parked and looked back. She stood inside with the door slightly open, smiling back at him. He sighed and raised his hand to her. She grinned back down to him, waved quickly and shut the door behind her. Seto shook his head and slid into his car.

Shizuka dropped her bags at the entrance and sighed dreamily as she leaned back against the door. Jou sauntered out of the kitchen in his baggy pajamas, Pop-Tart in hand. When he caught sight of her, he choked, pointed at her and the shopping bags and grunted angrily.

"H-Hi Katsuya!" Shizuka said with a shaky voice, praying silently that he hadn't seen the limo drive off. He grunted and motioned to the bags with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh! The bags! Well, I-- I went out w-with... Anzu and bought a new dress for the Duelist's Banquet-- you know... to celebrate when you-- when you win!" Shizuka stuttered She hated to lie to him... but there was no point in making him angry for no reason. Besides, he would figure out sooner or later that she was going with Seto... it was probably better to wait to tell him until later.

She smiled and laughed nervously as she gathered up the bags, hoping that he wouldn't notice the super-expensive store brands and labels on them. Jonouchi shrugged and 'schlupped' down on the couch. He had forgotten to ask Mai if she wanted to go as his date. He shrugged and picked up the phone, dialing her number.

"Hello, this is Mai, who's speaking?" He smacked his forehead. He couldn't answer her! He hung up. Maybe he'd just text her later.

* * *

The next time Seto saw Shizuka was on Thursday. He had been forced to stay after school to "help" with a partner project with some _dolt--_ what a useless bag of flesh. He had gritted his teeth and finally gotten through it, just managing to slip away without any insult whatsoever to the jock's intellect, when he ran smack-dab into Shizuka.

"Hi Seto!" She said with a blush as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Seto avoided her smiling eyes and cleared his throat, offering a weak hello.

The two stood in silence for a moment in the echoing halls. The afternoon sun shone orange the the large windows, sparkling around them.

Shizuka hugged her books to her chest nervously,  
"Well... I was just working on some homework with a friend..." she trailed off as she could see Seto was feeling uneasy.

Inside, truth be told, Seto was physically fighting with himself. Inside his head, he could almost see a little clean-cut angle Seto and a roguishly handsome devil Seto throwing punches at one another and fighting animatedly on whether or not to tell Shizuka of his guilt.

"I... I just wanted to thank you." Seto looked up to the shy redhead.

"For what?" he asked, taking a seat on the window-ledge. Shizuka smiled,  
"Well... people always have been telling me that you're such a bad person-- for I don't know how long, Katsuya's been bragging about being your enemy... but..."

She looked up at him with such a brilliant smile that it melted his heart.  
"You've treated me so wonderfully. No one has every been so very kind to me before-- other than Katsuya, of course." she added with a laugh, "Thank you so much. You really are a very sweet man."

As she left his presence, Seto felt a deep quilt pour over him. He felt as if chains were weighing him down, one large link attached to his heart.

He was not a sweet man... he was a horrible excuse for one.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter is sure to be the most exciting, also probably the last. It will be much better than this one, I can assure you, since this chapter was written badly in every break I've had scattered over like... wow... two weeks. I'm sorry it's been so long! Anyway, please please please review and keep reading, it will get better with the last chapter! Whoo!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, all! I've figured out that this will actually be my second-to-last chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: same as always, don't own the show, do own the fiction. **

* * *

Shizuka squirmed at her desk and glanced up at the clock again. Ten more minutes... ten more minutes... ten more minutes--

"AARGH!" Shizuka cried exasperatedly as she banged her forehead on her desk. She lifted her sore head to find her language teacher and her entire class staring at her silently with raised eyebrows. Shizuka laughed nervously and sunk down in her seat as her teacher shook her head and turned back to the blackboard.

Why did the day have to be _insanely_long? She glanced back up at the clock again. Nine more minutes... just nine more minutes before the bell rang and dismissed her from the institution of learning. That clock was mocking her-- that constant tick-tick-tick that it made although it barely moved at all. Shizuka sighed and stared out the window; she could hardly wait for the Duelist's Banquet.

* * *

Jou stretched as he left his remedial Biology 1 class. Just a few hours left until he could finally talk again-- and oh boy! would he let Kaiba have it! He dumped his books into his locker and decided that he would try to find Mai-- maybe she could figure out how to knot his accursed tie.

Jou was getting excited. 'I might win 'gainst Kaiba!' he thought to himself triumphantly as he walked through the quickly emptying halls. He was about to step around the corner, when for some reason, his gut told him to stop. There he stood, wondering why he was standing dumbly where the halls met. Then he heard a some voices coming down the other hall.

"Hey, my man, Kaiba!" a voice said.  
"Don't call me that." Kaiba's distinct voice answered.  
"Yo, Kaiba, you got a sweet deal!" a second unidentified voice said  
"Yeah man," the first voice said, "Taking that _hot_chick to the Duesist's Banquet-- real smooth, bud!" At this point, Jou peeked around the corner. Two guys were laughing and patting a tense-looking annoyed-looking Kaiba on the back.

Kaiba glared at the two,  
"Don't speak of her like--"  
"Heck, if I could go out with Kawaii Shizuka-- man is she _kawaii_--"  
"Yeah, man. You're so lucky. Going to the Banquet with Shizuka. I bet then you gonna take her back to your mansion--"

Before he could say another word, Jonouchi shot around the corner, stomped up tot the three, and grabbed Kaiba by the collar,  
"How dare you!" Jonouchi screamed into Seto's face, "Taking my little sister out on a date is enough-- but takin' her to the Duelist's Banquet-- you bought her 'dat dress, didn't ya!? You sicko!" Jou shoved the taller man up against the lockers, but Seto kept a straight face,  
"Youse was just undressin' my sister with your eyes and you plan to do more, doncha!?" Jou roared, his eyes apparently going red with anger.

Just the implied picture made the superior duelist's face darken,  
"I would never--" Seto started. The two other boys began to back slowly away and students and teachers were beginning to gather because of the ruckus as Katsuya cut Seto off.

"Shut up! Jonouchi shouted, spitting in the billionaire's face, "Look, bub, I don't care how much money youse gots, there ain't _no way _youse is going out any more with my l'il sista!" He looked up into Kaiba's face and became silent as he saw no malice there.

"I am not going to do anything to Kawaii-chan." Seto said, his ice cold blue eyes boring down into Jonouchi's. Jo studied his face for a moment and his anger faltered for a moment.

"Jou!" Mai ran up behind the blonde teen and tried to pull Jou away, "Let go of him!" she commanded. Slowly, Jonouchi slackened his grip on Seto's uniform jacket, leaving the blue material deeply wrinkled. The two stood at a solemn stalemate, both silent.

"Jou?" Mai said quietly as she pulled Jonouchi away from Kaiba, "You just lost the bet."

* * *

Seto stared into his standing mirror and adjusted his tie.

"Big brother?" Seto turned and found Mokuba staring up at him from a plush chair.  
"Yes, Mokuba?" He said, turning back to the mirror and fussing with his hair.  
"Have... have you told her yet?"  
Seto didn't answer, but dabbed some cologne on his wrists and neck and slipped his checkbook and a comb, as well as some after-dinner mints, into his pocket.

"Goodbye, Mokuba. Go to bed on time. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Seto said quietly as patted the large-eyed boy's hair and headed for the door.

"Seto, does she remind you of Mama?" The billionaire paused with his hand on the doorknob. He was silent and raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.  
"Yes. She does." he said softly as he turned back to his little brother.

"Would you... you wouldn't lie like this to Mama, would you?" the sweet little boy asked. Kaiba sighed and smiled down at the little boy as he opened the door,  
"Sometimes I think that you're the mature one and I'm the kid that doesn't know anything." Seto said quietly as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Seto picked Shizuka up at Anzu's house-- seeing that Jou was acting like a homicidal maniac. As she opened the door, his breath caught in his throat and remained there. She wore the dress that he had bought her and her hair was curly. He blushed and offered her his arm.

Shizuka blushed as she saw his handsome face change... He almost looked like a shy puppy for a moment. The look was quickly replaced with the ever-in-control stoic face of the billionaire.

"You look very... very..." his lungs began to feel very heavy and his feet began to feel strangely light as the pair slid into the limo and it pulled away from the curb.

"You look beautiful." he said, slowly slipping his arm around her waist. Shizuka's heart momentarily stopped and she visibly shivered. A dark blush rose to both of their cheeks as they remained in awkward silence. Slowly, she scooted closer and glanced up at him shyly,  
"You smell nice." Seto's eyes were caught on her lips; he became unable to focus on anything else-- those taunting cherry-coloured lips. Her eyes grew wide as he leaned closer, seemingly magnetized to her.

Seto looked down at her, so sweet and innocent. As much as he wanted to... he just couldn't kiss her. His guilt was absolutely eating him away inside.

"Shizuka... I need to tell you the truth..." He whispered onto her lips.  
"Mmmnn..." she mumbled, her eyes blinking slowly.  
"The truth is--"

"Sir, we've arrived." the chaffeur said as the limo's door swung open. Shizuka shot back from him and Seto muttered an annoyed "Thank you Foxworth" to the chauffeur, who smirked in satisfaction.

Seto helped Shizuka out of the limo and led her up the red carpet. On either side, fans, photographers, reporters, and groupies shouted and cameras flashed about them. Shizuka smiled shyly and shrunk closer to Kaiba who glared at anyone who dared shout out his name.

They were announced at the top of a grand staircase and descended like a prince and his lady. Shizuka's dress flowed delicately around her ankles. Together, the two contradicted yet complimented one other. He was so cold, strong and serious while she was warm, delicate and peaceful.

The massive ballroom was lavishly decorated. An enormous arrangement of flowers adorned every expensively-laden table. A large stage on the opposite end of the room was being set up to officially announce the winner of the bet to the world. There was a large dance floor of to the side where a DJ was on cue and a large classic orchestra was currently playing a waltz for some of the more elderly sponsors and patrons.

They found themselves in a bustling crowd of the most elite duelists the world had ever seen together at one time. There was Maiko Tsumani, those strange green-haired brothers, Dartz's previous trio, Isis and Malik Issacar and hundreds of others that Shizuka had only seen on the news.

"Shizuka! Shizuka!" Shizuka turned and found Anzu running up to them in an extremely short pink dress, dragging the spiky-haired 'King of Games' behind her-- who was currently on the verge of a severe nosebleed caused by the leggy brunette, "Come and take a picture with me and Mai in front of that giant Harpie ice sculpture!" She cried loudly as she grabbed Shizuka's hand and yanked her away from the dumbstruck billionaire.

"Go get some punch or something, Kaiba!" Anzu called back perkily as she waved him off, I'll be right back with your princess!" With that, she zoomed off with Shizuka and Yugi in tow and left Seto standing with his mouth agape and his finger in the air, his arm suddenly cold without Shizuka.

He shrugged and decided to do what the cheerleader said and went to the puch table. Just as he finished pouring two glasses of punch-- one for he and the other for Shizuka-- two well-dressed men, one blonde and one brunette approached him from behind. Seto recognized them as the regional champions of Sweden and Bulgaria.

"Kaiba-san!" One said in a thick accent, "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you." The fair man said. Seto grunted and shook their hands  
"I couldn't help but hear of your... interesting bet." the darker man said with a sly smile.

Shizuka searched the ballroom with her eyes. The three girls took their picture in front of the sculpture and then Anzu and Yugi went off to-- Shizuka didn't even want to know-- and Mai had gone off to help Jonouchi cool down before he personally had to announce that he had lost the bet.

Shizuka finally spotted the debonair businessman standing with his back to her at the punchbowl. She didn't want to distract him-- after all, she didn't know if he was talking business-- so she softly came up behind him.

"... very smart on your part to use that _little_girl." The blonde man said. Shizuka froze, just a few feet away from the three. The noise of the crowd turned to a slow slur to her ears and the room seemed to spin. What-- who were they talking about?  
"Yes, quite," the foreign dark man said, "It's good business to know the other player's... how shall we say, weaknesses."  
Shizuka's eyes grew wide as she strained to hear.  
"It was great insurance to win by dating the girl." The blonde man said, "Plus there must be _benefits_, eh, Kaiba?" he said, nudging the stiff, blue-eyed brunette.

"Shut up." Kaiba said softly, his voice full to the brim with malice.  
"Oh, come on, Kaiba-man, we all know that you _used _Shizu--" the man's words dropped out of the air and his eyes grew wide as he looked over Seto's shoulder.  
Filled with dread, Seto turned slowly to his left and the two other men fled as quickly as they possibly could. Shizuka stared up at him motionlessly with her hands frozen in midair. Her lip wavered and her eyes were wide and tearful. The world seemingly went sill to Seto.

"Kawaii-chan--" He tried to form words, something to cover up what was said, but for the first time in his life, words failed him.  
"Is that true?" She asked softly, her thin eyebrows furrowing. Seto couldn't say a word; his lips moved, but no intelligent sound could be heard. The music in the background became hollow and the constant murmur of the crowd warped into something more sinister and unfriendly.

Staring into the eyes of the petite redhead was by far the hardest standoff the man would ever live through. This person he could not just make disappear-- no harsh words or action could ever rid him of her face as he had rid himself of so many business men.

"Seto?" Where he could have sworn Shizuka had been standing just a moment before was a frail black-haired woman. She wore a deep blue dress and a worn apron and she shook her hear sadly. Her large purple-brown eyes stared sadly up at him, full of disappointment. The man blinked and the black hair and purple eyes he had so long forgotten faded back into red and hazel.  
"You used me... to make my brother lose the bet?" She asked shakily in disbelief, taking a step back away from him.

Seto had known that she would find out-- he just didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to tell her in his own words-- to explain it himself, not to have her hear it by word of mouth.  
"I..." Words failed him as his shoulders sagged. For some reason, his large hands had grown stiff and cold and his stomach churned unsteadily.

Shizuka's lip wavered as the man avoided her tearful stare. Her breath was interrupted by teary sobs as she raised her hands to cover her nose and mouth. Seto braced for the smack that would never come-- he could handle a simple physical punishment... but what she did, he _couldn't_ handle.

She cried.  
"I knew it." she said softly through her tears. Seto's mouth opened-- he wanted to explain; he had practiced dozens of times in front of the mirror in front of the past week. What was it about this timid creature that sent his words away and his heart to the point of bursting?

"I just kn-knew it..." she mused again softly,as she began to give way to her tears, "I knew th-that I wasn't g-good enough for you. It--it was too-- too wonderful for me..." Her tears spilled down her cheeks and with a choked sob, she ran off into the crowd.

"Kawaii-chan!" Seto called hoarsely. He clawed through the audience, desperate to find the vanishing girl. Seto spun about in a panic-- he couldn't find her anywhere. His call was drowned out by an announcement by the host,  
"Attention! Attention, everyone! The official winner of the bet is now about to be announced!"

Seto turned back to the large stage in annoyance as the perky host dragged Jo out onto the stage. Fankly, he looked like a wet cat. An idea hit Seto and in the blink of an eye, he changed direction and tore toward the stage with all of his might.

Shizuka made it to the large glass balcony door. She had never been so humiliated in her life. No one really payed attention to her, they were all intently watching something on the stage.

Jonouchi hesitantly took the microphone,  
"Most o' youse know dat' Kaiba an' me had a bet... I couldn't open me' yap for a week an'..." he growled and his nostrils flared, "An' Kaiba hadda not be a jerk and--"

Before the billionaire knew what he was doing, Seto had jumped onto the stage and ripped the microphone away from Jo, who fell back onto the floor, stunned. Seto panted for a few moments. He realized that he would be humiliating himself and probably hurting Kaiba Corp and all of his partners, but he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"And I lost." He said heavily. Shizuka's heart skipped a beat and she turned slowly to the stage. Kaiba stood, magnificent though out of breath.

The crowd had gone shock silent and many of the high-paying patrons looked at one another in confusion at the panting billionaire. Seto cleared his throat,  
"That's right," he said slowly, "The bet was that I couldn't be nice for a week." he surveyed the crowd, but could see no sign of Shizuka.  
"And I lost. I've never regretted any hard things I've done." He said, becoming solemn, "I'm famous for being proud... and heartless, cold and ruthless. I've never regretted any of that... until now. And... I hurt someone that... that I really care for."

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry that this took so long to get out and the end of this chapter seemed a little rushed, These past couple of weeks have been really bad but I really want to get this story finished and get on to my next great idea of a Shizuka x Seto story! The next chapter will be the last chapter and I'm going to make it good I'll be writing two more Seto x Shizuka fictions in the near future, a one-shot and a chapter story is what is planned. **

**Please leave a review-- I really LOVE them! Thank you so much for reading so far!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	8. Final Chapter8

**Chapter 8 of Bet (Last Chapter) I really hate writing the last chapter-- it means that an era is over XP just kidding. There are plenty more Seto x Shizuka stories coming from me very soon! Check out my finished chapter story "To Be Loved" and my newly added oneshot "Flower Shop." This week, I will hopefully post my new Seto x Shizuka chapter story. I really do hope that you like this ending!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own the show or any of it's original charcters. Thank you!**

* * *

Seto groaned. He knew if he revealed what he had done, it would mean major losses and news-people stalking him for weeks--possibly months. But as he stood on the stage, cameras nearly blinding him and reporters calling out loud and personal questions, he realized that he didn't care. Kaiba Seto, the famously single billionaire, didn't care if the media turned the whole situation into an international scam. He didn't care if he was mocked and ridiculed-- if he lost a billion dollars from consumers. It would be with it if he could just make things right.

"I used a girl to win the bet." He said at last. The murmur rose to loud exclamations and commotion as the patrons looked at one another in surprise and in disgust.

"I used her, but not in the way you may think." Seto said, "I had gone out with her in order to make her Jonouchi angry so that he would speak. When he did, it was presumed that he had lost the bet. But in taking advantage of this girl-- again, not in the way you're thinking-- I won the bet unfairly." He looked down at Katsuya (whose mouth was hanging open),  
"So, I lost... Jonouchi won." the international icon stated through gritted teeth.

Katsuya shot up from where he had been thrown aside by the multi-billionaire and pointed an accusing finger at the brunette,  
"I knew it!" the blonde cried, "Youse ain't nothin' but a--" he was silenced by a quick (and fairly comical) jab from Kaiba's thick leather boot. The blonde then sunk back down and continued to pout.

"If she can hear me," the brunette said as he searched the now silent audience again, "I'm... I'm sorry." A murmor rose again from the crowd. Seto's searching eyes missed a small redhead as she slipped out through the large glass doors into the cool moonlit night.

Fed up with the shouting reporters and the flashing lights, Seto threw the microphone at a dumbstruck Katsuya and disappeared into the crowd. Surprisingly, he went unnoticed as he serpented through the masses of people. It seemed that for once, the blonde dog had become the center of attention... but Seto didn't mind. The dog was victoriously dancing about on the stage and began to do a poor imitation of the moonwalk.

He came to the end of the crowd, to a large open space. He looked about him searched everywhere, but still could not find the elusive redhead.

"She's gone." he finally said to himself. He leaned against a floral-papered wall and breathed heavily as he wiped his brow. "She's gone. She left... now I'll never find her!" He shouted angrily, still invisible and mute to the celebrating crowd. He pounded his fist against a nearby table, causing the punch bowl to shake and the glasses to quiver and rattle.

He sighed, defeated; he had really made a big mistake this time. He shook his head and turned back to the glass doors. Just by chance, he caught a glimpse of lavender material and bright hair flowing in the wind on the balcony.

Without a thought, he burst through the tall glass doors. Shizuka whirled around with her back against the stone railing. Her eyes were still red and wet and her nose was pink. She had been crying. Shizuka took a shaky breath as Seto's eyes caught hers. So intense was his gaze that Shizuka shrunk back timidly. The flowers that had climbed up to the balcony framed her lovely face.

Seto stumbled forward and let the doors swing close behind him. He cursed his legs and his legs-- why wouldn't they work all of a sudden!? He shook his head, unable to speak. There had to be a major malfunction in his head or something; in the presence of Shizuka, he could barely move. She wasn't powerful in the traditional sense, but her mere presence seemed to leave him spellbound, sweaty and breathless.

Normally, the cold billionaire would be humilliated; horrified-- furious even, but when her eyes met his, he was just a bumbling idiot. With their gazes still connected, he fell to his knees. Shizuka was struck with the gesture. The most influential man in the entire world-- the coldest, richest, most famous man on the face of the planet had fallen to his knees before her.

"Shizuka..." He whispered hoarsely. Seto didn't quite know what to say; he tried to speak, but what was it about this woman that made the words fail before they reached his lips? Where should he-- could he-- start? That he had agreed to the bet because he knew he could win by using her? That he had purposefully used her to get her brother to speak? That he had called the media in order to get in news just to irk the dog? There was no good place to start.

Seto put his face in his hands and groaned in exasperation. He really _was_ an awful person.  
"I'm sorry..." he said softly; the words still foreign to his lips. If was probably only the third or fourth time he had said those words to anyone in his life.

"S...Sorry that... that I found out about it? Or sorry for what you did?" Shizuka asked as she looked down at him hopefully.  
"I regret all of it... I'm sorry for everything..." Seto said sadly, laying his hands on the ground. He was _afraid_ to look up at her for some reason... He wasn't afraid that she would physically hurt him, but afraid of what she would say; he only dared to look down at his fists, "At first... it really was all about the bet... but then... then it became something more... and I forgot all about that pointless wager..." His face grew hot as he realized how horrible his deeds had been.

"I know..." The lady's soft voice said. Shizuka's long pale fingers brushed lightly against his face and rested on his cheekbones. Seto soaked in the wonderful feeling. She slowly drew his face up. She smiled as she bit her lip, "I heard you onstage..." she said, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Can you forgive me?" Seto asked, laying his right hand on hers and savoring the touch of her fingers on his face. She brushed some hair out of Seto's face with her right hand. Seto's breath stopped short and his eyes drifted closed in pleasure as her hand settled back on his cheek.

"I already have." she said. His cobalt eyes opened and raised to meet hers.

Slowly, timidly, Shizuka leaned down, brushed his hair out of his face, and lightly kissed the billionaire's forehead. She pulled back and shyly looked down at the Seto; the man's eyes suddenly wide and lit with a fierce blue fire.

Seto stood quickly almost accidentally knocking the girl backwards. Shizuka blushed in embarrassment and averted her eyes... had she done something wrong? Had she upsetted--

Her thoughts were cut short as he roughly pulled her into his strong arms. Seto's firm gaze caught hers and she stared unblinkingly up at him, unable to look away. He pulled her closer and slowly leaned down so that they were eye-to-eye.

Shizuka's knees just about gave way as Seto dipped down and his lips brushed softly against hers. His lips lingered there for a moment, and then he nestled his nose into her hair.  
"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. Shizuka ran her fingers through the man's soft hair. He breathed deeply into her soft locks.

He kissed her again, slowly and delicately but firmly. Seto never wanted to let her go. He tightened his grip around her waist and knitted his hand through her hair and pulled her up, closer into his warm kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the blushing redhead's ear.

"How... how about we start over?" Shizuka asked shyly.  
Seto smiled down at her and took her hand,  
"Alright," he said, "My name is Kaiba Seto. How would you like to accompany me to the Duelist's Banquet?"

Seto kept their gazes connected as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Shizuka smiled,  
"I'd love to."

He wove his fingers through hers and led her back into the crowded ballroom, greeted once again by thousands of flashing cameras.

It didn't matter that he hadn't won the bet... he had won something much greater.

"Kaiba! Get you'se's hand offa my sista!" Jonouchi shouted, jumping out from the middle of nowhere.  
"Quiet, mutt." Seto said with a smirk. An almost-evil smile graced his handsome face, "After all, someday you and I may be related." he said, taking Shizuka possessively by the waist.  
"Say WHA!? Oh, you'se is gonna pay for that, you smug li'l punk!  
"Oh please," Seto said, smiling with his eyeteeth, "You couldn't win against me if you tried."  
"Oh yeah!?" Jo growled, "How's 'bout a bet, then!?"

Seto smiled as he pulled Shizuka flush against his side and smiled cockily at the blonde,  
"You're on."

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading! I added the last part (after "greater") as an afterthought. Tell me if you like it or if I should edit it. I'm sorry that it was so short**

**BTW: I found out something strange: fanfiction has Seto listed twice under: once as "Seto" and once as "S Kaiba". (There's ALSO Set, so I don't know why they would have Kaiba listed as two other names) but "S. Kaiba" has more stories under it, so I may change this story and put my other SetoxShizuka stories under "S. Kaiba" if fanfiction doesn't change it soon. Don't worry, I'm not going to delete any of my stories. (Be sure to check under both S. Kaiba and Seto for any of my new stories or put me undfer your author alert if you want to read more)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please please pleeeeease review! Thanks so much! I really appreciate that you took time to read this!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
